Maui (jbear1979)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Druid Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Druidic Deity: Tane, Great Spirit Father of the Forest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial Bonus (Human) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CHA: 10 0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (+1) + FC (+1) + Toughness (03)(Druid) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (02) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +04 = (00) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (00) + STR (04) + DEX (02) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + Deft Dodger (01) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Animal Companion Abilities STR: 12 +1 DEX: 23 +6 (Includes +2 Eye for Talent bonus) CON: 13 +1 INT: 02 -4 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 06 -2 Animal Companion Statisitics (HP Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON (+1) (2HD) AC: 17 = + DEX (06) + Natural Armor (01) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (06) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Natural Armor (01) INIT: +06 = (06) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (06) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +09 = (03) + DEX (06) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 50' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Animal Companion Attack Statistics Claw: Attack: +06 = (01) + DEX (05) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d2+1, Crit: 20/x2 Bite: Attack: +06 = (01) + DEX (05) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2 Special: Trip Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Sling: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX(02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50' Scimitar: Attack: +04 = (00) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Sickle: Attack: +04 = (00) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid (+1 HP) Eye for Talent: +2 bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character’s choice. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat racial trait. Skilled: Gain one additional rank per character level Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, spear, +Natural attacks (claw, bite etc); Light and Medium armor (Metal Armor is prohibited) and wooden shields (all except Tower) Orisons: Prepare 3/day;unlimited use Divine Spells: A druid casts divine spells drawn from the druid spell list. The DC for a saving throw against Maui’s spells is 12 + the spell level Maui must spend 1 hour/day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain his daily allotment of spells where he must choose which spells to prepare. Opposition Spells: Evil Spontaneous Casting: Maui can “lose” a prepared spell to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Spell Slots: 3 Orisons, 1 1st lvl Spell + 1 bonus Spell (WIS) Bonus Language: Druidic Nature Sense: A druid gains a +2 bonus on Kn: Nature and Survival checks. Wild Empathy: A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. Roll 1d20 + druid level + CHA to determine the wild empathy check result. Maui's Wild Empathy: 1d20 +1 To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions and generally takes 1 minute but it might take more or less time. Maui can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but takes a –4 penalty on the check. Nature Bond: Animal Companion: Cheetah Starting Statistics: Size Small; Speed 50 ft.; AC +1 natural armor; Attack bite (1d4 plus trip), 2 claws (1d2); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 21, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6; Special Qualities low-light vision, scent. Druid Added Animal Companion Features: 2HD, +3 FORT and REF Saving Throw Bonus, BAB +1 Skills (2 skill pts): Perception rank 1 (+05); Stealth Rank 1 (+10) Feats (1 Feat): Weapon Finesse: Animal Companion uses DEX modifier for its melee attacks Maximum 6 Tricks: Defend, Attack 1, Track, Heel, Guard, Down Bonus Tricks (1 trick): Attack 2 (Undead etc) Link: Maui can handle his animal companion as a free action (DC10), or push it (DC25) as a move action, even if he doesn’t have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. He gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. Shared Spells: The druid may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his animal companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A druid may cast spells on her animal companion even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion’s type (animal). Feats Toughness: (Level 1) +3 HP Traits (1) Dirty Fighter: You wouldn’t have lived to make it out of childhood without the aid of your animal companion on whom you could always count to distract your enemies long enough to do a little bit more damage than normal. Benefit: When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. (2) Deft Dodger: Growing up in a rough neighborhood or a dangerous environment has honed your senses. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = + INT(-01))/Level + FC(00) + Human(01) (Druid 1) 04 = Total Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -02/-04 0 0 2 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Appraise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00/-02 0 0 4 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Craft ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device -02/-04 0 0 2 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -02/-04 0 0 2 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Fly -02/-04 0 0 2 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Handle Animal 03/07 1 3 0 +0/+4 with Animal Comp. Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 05 1 3 -1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 05 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Sense Motive 03 0 0 1 +2 (Eye for Talent) Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Spellcraft 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth -02/-04 0 0 2 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim -02/-04 0 0 4 -4/-6 +0 (-2 ACP with Shield) Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Cure Light Wounds * Guidance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Clothes: Monk's Outfit -- 00 lb Armor: Hide 15 gp 25 lb Shield: Large Wooden Shield 07 gp 10 lb Weapon (Melee)Scimitar 15 gp 04 lb Weapon (Melee) Sickle 06 gp 02 lb Weapon (Ranged) Sling 00 gp 04 lb Ammo: Sling Bullets (20) 0.2gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Pouch 01 gp 1/2 lb Trail Rations(6 days) 03 gp 06 lb Sacks (2) 0.2gp 01 lb Signal Whistle 0.8gp 00 Earplugs 03 cp 00 Rope (Hemp) 01 gp 10 lb Sunrod (3) 06 gp 03 lb Swimfins 0.5gp 05 lb Signal Horn 01 gp 02 lb Bear Trap 02 gp 10 lb Tresspasser's Boot 2.4gp 06 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb (1)Potions: CLW 50 gp 00 Total Weight: 96 1/2 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Finances PP: 0 GP: 32 SP: 8 CP: 7 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Purchases Starting Gold 150 gp Buy Sell Consumed Gifts Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 6'4" Weight: 90kg (200 lb?) Hair Color: Black Dreads Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Dark Brown Appearance: Jungle hunter covered in exotic skins, carries cheetah over shoulders as if it were another skin. The left side of body completely tattooed including face Demeanor: Maui constant boasts how much better he, his people, his ways are which makes him very grating nearly always. He constantly competes with those around in nearly every aspect of life. He is however, completely fearless and willing to come to the aid of the need, if for no other reason to impress his skill and prowess upon others. Background As a young boy he bore witness to the arrival of a powerful shipping company arrive and attempt to claim his island. The company sent a wave of settlers which his people annihilated. A savage war began which the natives had the better of for many years. Fianlly the company resigned itself to make deals with the 'savages' and with gifts from the mainland were able to turn the tribes against each other. The Company now rules the island using a treaty they had the tribal leaders sign, a treaty which they fail to honour and have no intentions of honouring to this day. Maui has come to Vezna to challenge those that have invaded and destroyed his distant homelands, to invade their culture and show them who are the true savages. Having learnt their language and ways he has travelled to Vezna, what he considers the heart of the sickness plaguing his lands. He has come to learn the ways of his enemies and shame them as he learns how to better destroy them and cast them from his homelands. Adventure Log XP Received: Total: 0 XP Treasure Received: 0000 Gems/Jewelry Level Ups Level 2: Class: BAB: +0 to Fort: +0 to Ref: +0 to Will: +0 to Feat: (none) Features: HP: Skill Pts: Spent on: Approvals *Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn Category:Awaiting Approval